conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
NetherWorld
All that you see below was from the Netherinian "Book of Rin", an old documented and sacred book written by the god RIN... The Landscape Netherworld is a large world, taking almost years just to cross a speck of dust on the map... The white is a representation of the crystal areas... The are always near a source of water, for the god had an attraction to it.... The crystals were made to keep the angels' spirit full of the "good".... The "good" was a power of holiness that was held inside the crystals' sphere..... The forests were to hold people (land dwellers) and creatures... Even beasts live there (see bestiary) The woods hold living trees in which grab a person, and sometimes kill them...... The seas were mostly made for the mating of the angels' and once they mate, another crystal is born- making another baby angel.... You may find this hard to believe... But believe it.... None of this is meant to be a joke. For what I am telling you is true: There is a place... A secret world beyond your own... We live alongside you in the secret and untamed lands.... These untamed lands are the lands for which you can not see... We live in NetherWorld: A place so far away from you, yet so close..... This may not all make sense for right now... You may not understand it, but believe it... Our Angelic sphere has been weakening and we are closer to your world of the men... We are all scared... And so should you be..... My name has been changed for my safety..... But here I shall be known as Tuk.... We are called Locusts.... Each of us are in hiding; trying to stay in our own world while fighting ourselves and even the likes of man.... We each hold a secret.... The only one holding the pass between you and me is Aion.... He is the keeper of the many universes out there.... We are here to tell of our journey here... This is Netherworld.... My world...... Your world.... Our World..... We are stuck between a stitch in time, trying to hold the universes together while our guardian Locusts are dieing..... I am suffering from Amnesia myself..... We are in a great battle between every cliche there is.... Our society has fallen.... We need your help...... Angelic crystals used to be our energy source. Now it has been used for massive weaponry in war...... The one Book and The Crystals are the only things to save us now..... History THE BOOK of RIN- THE CREATION It all began.... Before earth was created.... An angelic deity, the main god of our world, took a speck of dust and formed it into a beautiful crystal.. This crystal was then broken by this god and produced thousands of crystals.... Each crystal formed, and this became the Locusts- The guardians of Netherworld.... And from the Locusts' souls became clouds in the blue sky, and the joy sprouted wings... They were each given Armour, that of which helped them cleanse their bodies and use magic to defend the god.... But the locusts' needed company- themselves were not enough.... And so, the god created land dwellers, and created the land.... Yet, even the land dwellers needed company.. And so, the god created creatures- big ans small.... And for years, the land was good... Yet, the land was not protected enough, and the locusts' were fading away. The god then made thousands of crystals and stuck them in the ground for the locusts' to use for revival.... But many of the land dwellers became thirsty for these angelic crystals, and it became a war- also creating "The Shadow Dwellers".... The shadow dwellers were land folk whom were turned bad- and they even turned the animals against them.... The "bad" was beginning.... THE BOOK OF RIN- The old War It was right after the Shadow People were created in Neverworld, that their leader was formed.... He was made out of all of the demons, shadows, and darkness and was all thrown into a pit.... After a large chant, the shadow people backed away to see their master- Drakovak... Drakovak was the most ruthless, evil, and diabolical creature their ever was.... He made a great demon- the Skyre Dragon, in wich guarded him during his travels to destroy all of the angelic crystals and make them corrupt.... The Corrup Crystals were used to make demonic angels of his own to form the golems.... That was when the great struggle broke out.... A war- a war between the angels and the golems..... This was so terrrible a famine was even created from the lack of angelic crystals.... That was when the god flew out of the water and rid on the white dragon Skyeress...... He used his army of angels and killed the golems.... And with his long sword Thetrin, he stabbed Drakovak into the heart.... GUARDIANS of NETHERWORLD Gods of NetherWorld Aion is the god and keeper of the portal between every world imaginable and earth. But he is falling severely ill, and so is the door that holds the world in place.... the god, also known as the "Holy One" created all of Netherworld and its beauty.... Drakovak is the evil god/warrior in wich almost became king of NetherWorld....